The Six
by Lupine
Summary: First of many chapters....explains the history of Trigger, the first member of my all-girl superhero team.....hope y'all like it......Next Chapter, Lupine's story!!! (ME!) R&R PLEASE!!
1. Default Chapter Title

Trigger

My story begins in Sacramento, California, in a small house I shared with my mother, Lillyann. Mom always said I was gonna be a star. She also said I would grow up to be a free spirited and strong woman. If Mom only knew…

One day when I was fifteen, Mom entered me in a talent contest. I was shocked. I had no talent that I knew of, but when I asked her, she bowed dramatically and said, "You will act. I will get your name up in lights one way or another, Aviana Sampson."

The day of the contest rolled by in late August. I remember wearing a black knee-length skirt, and a white blouse that Mom made me wear. It was the most revolting outfit I'd ever seen, and the stiff fabric of the blouse rubbed against my skin, making me itch. I remember stepping up on that brightly lit stage, turning to my audience, and reciting Shakespeare perfectly. They announced my name as the winner. I couldn't believe it. I was even more excited when the judges revealed my prize; a role in a new movie.

Mom decided to move me in with my Aunt Paige, instead of moving up to L.A.. I loved Aunt Paige. She was a bit eccentric, but that's probably why I liked her. She collected former outfits and accessories of celebrities, which she often let me try on and model. 

Finally, it was time to make the movie. My part was rather large. I played the younger sister of the lead actress. Everything happened so fast those first two weeks. All I remember during that time was how close I became with the actress. Her name was Drew, and she was very experienced. Her father or grandfather had been an actor as well. I remember her telling me about all the movies she made. They were older, and I don't remember the names exactly. One was about her character going to a school as an undercover reporter, then there was one with her and two other actresses in a remake of a show from the 70's. But her favorite one was based on the story of Cinderella, mostly because she got to kiss a really hot prince. 

Then the tragedy struck. It was the third week of filming, and we were using a large platform above the set with lights and a camera on it for aerial shots. It was a scene with Drew and Freddie, the lead actor. I stood to the side, making faces at Drew to see if I could get her to lose her composure. They were about to kiss when a snap was heard above them. I looked up to see the platform falling. I looked back at Freddie and Drew and saw them try to dodge the falling, two-ton platform. Freddie rolled to safety, but Drew, who was wearing an elegant ball gown, stumbled and fell. I screamed her name, but it was to late. The platform crashed down on her and I heard a sickening crack. I looked back to see Drew's leg sticking out from underneath the broken, jagged metal. A small stream of blood crawled out from under it. 

"Drew!" I screamed. I ran over to the platform. A stagehand tried to pull me back, but I pushed past him and ran to Drew's side. I squatted down beside her, grabbed the platform, and began to lift. The first pull was useless, but on the second one, something happened. A warm wave moved over my body, like the ultimate adrenaline rush. I lifted again, and the platform moved easily with me. I soon had it lifted over my head with great ease, and threw it to the side. I knelt by my friend. She didn't move. Her neck was twisted strangely. She was dead. I cried so loudly I swear Mom could've heard me.

Despite my heartbreak, many directors called in, wanting to hire me for jobs. I took one, and the director told me it would be a part in an action flick…the main part. I was hoping he'd seen my acting skills, but no…he wanted me because I now had superstrength, and I wouldn't need as many special effects. Some people are so cheap….

After this movie was finished, I got many more calls for action movies, all because of this damned power. They kept it very hush hush in Hollywood. If word got out that I was a mutant, my career would be over.

It all came down on me during the filming of my sixth film, Planet Pioneers. Literally CAME DOWN on me. We were filming a scene in which I ran to my character's love interest's lifeless body after a car fell on him during an alien attack. I almost quit the movie because of this scene. All I could think of was Drew. 

The car was lifted by a crane, and that's when I was supposed to run to him. I slid underneath the car, and began my crying scene (Oscar, anyone?). Suddenly, I heard a piece of metal chain break, and I looked up to see the car falling towards me. Drew's last moments flashed through my mind as the car fell on top of me. I felt extreme pain in my right eye, and I passed out.

I awoke on what I thought was the next morning, but soon found out it was actually about a week after the incident. I was shocked to find that my eye didn't hurt…in fact, I couldn't really feel it at all. I then realized I was in a hospital bed. The bedside table had a mirror. My eye's vision was strange…blurry, with a little cross thing in the middle. I picked up the mirror and looked at my face. Everything was fine, except for a scratched bruise on the left side of my forehead. Then I saw my eye.

What used to be a normal blue eye was now completely silver; no whites, no pupils, nothing. The irises were replaced by a small circle with those little crossing lines through it.

"What the…"

"Crosshairs."

I looked up to see a man in his forties with salt and pepper hair and blue eyes in a high-ranking Army uniform. 

"Uncle Devin?"

"Hiya, kiddo."

"Uncle Devin," I said slowly. "What have they done to me?"

Uncle Devin sat down on the side of my bed. "It was my idea, Avi," he said. He bowed his head. "It was either half-blindness or a bionic eye. I chose the latter."

"But why is it like this?" I asked, looking in the mirror again. I now noticed how greasy my long blond hair looked from a week without a shower.

"I thought it'd help," he said. He looked at me solemnly. "I'm gonna train you, Avi. Yes, I know about your power. I know you're a mutant. I can help enhance your skill as well as strength. I'm going to teach you how to shoot, and how not to shoot. There won't be a weapon you haven't heard of, Avi. I promise. The pattern on your new eye is part of an advanced targeting system. There's a rare chance you'll miss your victim."

His words gave me chills, but I nodded. Over the next few days I recuperated in the hospital, but then I went home with Uncle Devin. He trained me for over a year. I learned about pistols, rifles, shotguns, uzis, machine guns, and my personal favorite, the Desert Eagle. 

Unfortunately, my eye held me back from the public. I hated it. Normal people were so hateful. If something was unnaturally wrong with your eyes, they knew you were a mutant. They'd probably kill me.

My training unwillingly ended one day, when my aging uncle grew sick. I sat by his deathbed on his last day.

"Avi?"

"Yes, Uncle Devin?"

"Do me a favor, kiddo."

"Anything."

He leaned close to my ear and whispered, "Save the world."

Those were his last words. Just minutes after he died, I became unbearably lonely in that house, alone with a dead man. I ran to my room and packed some clothes, along with about $40,000 from previous movies, and ran.

I traveled across the country, ending up in New York City. I remember the first time I met Stacy. I was living on the street. Very dangerous when you have about 38,000 bucks on you. I was about to plop down on an old beanbag chair in my alley for a good night's sleep, when a low growl grumble from beside me and I saw two glowing, silver eyes, one reflecting of a streak of red. I jumped off the beanbag, and looked at my…visitor. A girl about my age with tattered clothing and shoulder length brown hair scrambled out from behind the bag. She stood up in a defensive pose, and I saw her face. She was very pretty, and her blue eyes burned. My heart broke as I saw the red, claw-like tattoo over her left eye. She was a mutant.


	2. Default Chapter Title

Disclaimer: Unlike most fanfics, all characters in this story are MINE, based on real people in my life. I only have it in the Xmen category because that's where I got the superhero team idea, K? And by the way, ATTENTION ROGUE LEBEAU!!! Send me your drawings of my Elemental Senshi, K? I'll give you my email addy!!!! Thanks hun!!!

Lupine

My mother was always quite superstitious. I swear I can recall her throwing spilled salt over her shoulder. She was always so nervous. If you snuck up on her, she'd either have a heart attack, or throw a heavy object at your head. I blame that on my father. He abandoned Mum, my little sister and I. We had no idea where he went, and he left with all the money. Mum wasn't exactly stable before he left, and this just threw her over the edge.

Mum got a part-time job as a waitress, and we had to sell our cozy little London townhouse and move into a rundown old apartment in a scary neighborhood. My little sister Miriam and I ran all the way to and from school, literally for our lives.

My powers manifested when I was about twelve. Miriam and I were play-wrestling about on the dirty red shag carpeting in our small living room. Suddenly, a strange feeling rose in my stomach, and my ears felt like they were being pulled back. I spun around, expecting to see Mum pulling me off of Miriam. No one was there. Then something in mouth cut into my lower lip. I leapt off of Miriam and sprinted to the bathroom. Looking into the mirror, I saw my ears growing back into points. I gasped, and in mouth I saw a flash of white. I pulled my upper lip back to reveal sharp, long canines. My eyes teared up as my own brown hair seemed to shrink back into my scalp and turn a silverish gray. The hair on the rest of my body thickened and grew, turning the same silver color. My mouth and nose began to grow into a snout, and my eyes turned silver. I shrieked, and the transformation halted. My snout shrank back into my face, and the hair returned to normal. Soon, only my ears, eyes, and teeth were still strange, and by this time, Mum ran in. Her eyes bugged out, and she took a step back.

"Mummy," I cried. "Help…."

"A monster," she mumbled. "A demon."

"Mummy?" 

"God has punished me," she groaned. "He's sent a demon to take me away."

"Mummy, please!"

"Don't call me that!" she screamed. "Where's Eustacia?"

"Mummy, I'm right here!"

"Stop it!" She put her hands over her ears and covered her eyes. "Go back to hell! Hell!"

I couldn't believe it. My own mother, saying I was from Hell. With tears burning in my silver eyes, I streaked out of the house as fast as possible, out into the slums of London.

I wandered the streets for about three weeks, stealing food and an article of clothing or two. I went door-to-door, begging for food, or a place to sleep.

One day, I wandered onto the doorstep of a rundown townhouse. A man in his late thirties opened the door and looked me up and down. He wore what looked like a green velvet suit. His sandy blond hair was slicked back, and his green eyes were enhanced by his rich tan. He seemed out of place.

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Please, sir," I said politely. "If you'd only give me shelter for the night, and maybe a bite to eat, I'd be so grateful."

He looked me up and down again. I felt dirty, the way he looked at me. "You'll have to work for it," he stated simply.

"Oh, I will, sir," I said, brightening. 

"What's your name, girl?"

"Eustacia Symington."

He looked around suspiciously and pulled me inside.

At first, I worked as a helper in his kitchen, as head cook. In fact, I was the only cook. He supplied a bed in a small spare bedroom, and a new change of clothes. A maid's outfit. I wore it anyway…it was warm and comfortable, and I did have a roof over my head. 

My work, however, became harder. I began cleaning more. I had to do absolutely disgusting jobs. Once he made me go down in the sewer to unclog a pipe. I had to work knee-deep in human waste, unclogging the toilet pipe with my bare hands.

My conditions became worse as well. My food rations decrease, even if I made extra food for myself. Master would always find some way of disposing leftovers before I could get them. He moved me to the basement as well. My small bed was replaced by a damp, smelly mattress on the cold floor. About five feet above my head was a large shelf, with spider webs underneath nearly touching my face.

Then came the first beating.

It was when I was twelve, and I remember that terrifying day so vividly, I wake up weeping. It was in the winter, and after shoveling the sidewalk, I walked inside the house. I was taking my boots off, when Master, who had obviously been drinking, walked in.

"What the hell?" he bellowed, pointing at a small wet spot on the floor from my boots. "Look what you're doing to my floor, you little tramp!"

"I'm sorry, Master," I said softly. "I'll clean it up. I'll…ooph!"

The back of his hand hit my face so hard that I toppled over. I stood back up and tried to run towards the door, but he stopped me. He punched me twice in the stomach and threw me to the floor. He began kicking me in the side, and I felt my canines grow and my ears pulled back. He stopped kicking and stepped back.

"What the…." He laughed. "A mutant. So, you're a tramp and a freak."

I didn't say anything. I just lay there, curled up in a ball, holding my abdomen in pain. I waited about a half-hour after he left, and ran down to the basement and stayed there the rest of the day.

Many more beatings occurred, and one day, when I was almost 17, I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed my extra outfit, and about 20 pounds that I'd saved up, and fled. I didn't last a day. Master sent two of his "men" out for me, and they dragged me back to him. They brought me into his large office, one on each side of me. My transformation was halfway complete when a felt a small sting in my right arm. The right henchman held up and empty syringe. I looked at Master.

"There, my dear Eustacia," he said coldly. "Maybe that will shut you up."

My eyelids drooped, and all went black.

I opened my eyes and sat up on my mattress in the basement. I put my hands up to rub my eyes, and pulled back my left one in pain. My skin around my left eye burned.

_Had Master punched me?_

I didn't remember. I picked up a shard of glass from a broken mirror and stared into it. I was absolutely horrified. Around my left eye was a large, ugly red tattoo. My eyebrow had been shaved, and was replaced by the upper tattoo, a curved figure that had four claw-like protrusions pointing up out of it. The lower tattoo, under my eye, was the same, but with only claw pointing down under the out corner of my eye. I threw the glass against the wall and curled into a ball, crying tears that burned my newly tattooed skin.

Soon the basement door flew open, and Master stumbled drunkenly down the rotting wooden stairs. He swung over to my bedside and looked me up and down again. He flung his body onto mine and kissed me neck sloppily. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong. He tore open my shirt. By this time, I was half transformed, my snout starting to take form. He slapped me across the face.

"Don't even think about it," he said harshly, mumbling some of the words. "I'm going to enjoy this, so don't spoil it by getting all furry."

I didn't listen, and willed the change on. I soon was a complete wolf, and Master leapt off the bed. The feeling amazed me. It was the first time I'd transformed completely, and I took in all the new scents and sounds. Master backed into the corner, and I pounced on him, knocking him to the floor. I bit into his throat and ripped it out. The blood had a metallic taste…I hated it. But I kept tearing away at his flesh until he lay dead.

I ran. I traveled all the way to the shores of the Atlantic Ocean. I stowed away on a ship to the States. I ended up eventually in New York City. I remember my first night there, when I met Aviana.

I was sleeping in an alley, behind an old beanbag chair to block the cold winds. Suddenly, a tall figure plopped down on the bag. I growled defensively, and the figure jumped up. It was a girl, maybe slightly older than myself, with long blond hair. Her left eye was normal, a pale blue color, but her right eye was silver, with what looked like crosshairs. I jumped out of my hiding spot, ready to make a dash for it. When she saw my tattoo, her face dropped into look of sympathy. 

"You're a mutant, too," she said softly.

The way she said it made me break down in tears. She ran over and held me. We sat down on the beanbag and wept together the rest of the night.


End file.
